Numerous games of chance require the use of indicia-bearing units, such as, dice which must be shaken or thrown across a table surface or tumbled in a container. When the units come to rest, the indicia on the upper surfaces of the units are compared with different indicia combinations on the table surface. For example, in the game of "craps" as played in a gambling casino, the dice are rolled by each player across a generally tank-type table surface, and when the dice come to rest the numbers on the upper surfaces are compared with different number combinations on the table. The game as presently played requires one or more boxmen, two dealers to handle the bets and a stickman to control the playing of the game itself and to recover the dice for each next turn in succession. Customarily, in the game of craps, each standard die has six different sides or surfaces bearing a different number from one to six. Accordingly, the total combination of numbers are limited to the number combinations from a pair of dice. Moreover, there are definite limitations from the standpoint of enabling all players to read the dice as well as to avoid misplaying or cheating.
Certain games of chance utilize transparent containers in which the dice are placed so that the dice can be shaken by tumbling or rotating the container and, when the container comes to rest, the indicia are read off the surfaces of the dice which are visible to the players. In addition, dice boxes have been mounted on horizontally vibrating spring arms for the purpose of agitating the dice and when the box comes to rest the dice can be read through a transparent top of the box.